Ben no more?
by CrazzzzyChick2
Summary: Ben is tired of all the teasing from Kevin and Gwen's constant comments on "How stupid he can be." Ben decides that he has to change who he is in order to keep the very very few true friends he has. What will he face? What will he have to over come? Maybe he will fall for some one? Possible Bevin! Ben is out of character for awhile, Kevin is pretty much the same. READ ME PLEASE!
1. Ben why wont you talk?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any shows or characters made by Man Of Action wish I did

'Please note this is a rough cut I just wanna get an idea of if anyone will read this review favorite follow and ill fix this story up and finish if I get enough'

Ben stops talking he has stopped talking for about 2 or so months now.

He just can't take the constraint teasing from Kevin or Gwen always making him feel stupid. Maybe I should start from the beginning his breaking point was last month they were fighting the DNAliens again.

The omnitrix timed out again and he was surrounded now Ben having the slim agile body he does can't defend him self like Kevin can due to his muscles or Gwen with her ti Kwan doe moves. (sorry idk how to spell it)

He was helpless till the watch decided to work. Therefore Kevin decided to step in and said "what's wrong Tennyson big bad hero can't defend himself? Well hold on princess I'm comin'."

Ben hated not being able to defend himself. To top the night off of course Gwen had something to say so after the battle Gwen yelled at him saying " you know Ben that was really stupid of you!"

Ben being the playful 'hate to be blamed' self joked and said "I could have taken them" Gwen's next statement cut him like a knife "you know Ben if you can't be serious for once, Why do you even bother to wear the omnitrix and fight?" she walked away and got in the car Kevin following.

Ben decided right then and there that if he had to change to keep the very few friends he has. He would have to change. Which meant no more joking and way tougher training no more relying on his 'team' and no more talking, because he feared if he talked they would think he's joking. So he would only talk if absolutely necessary.

Ben quietly got in to Kevin's car and sat and looked out the window. Kevin dropped him off first which he was thankful for as he got out he mumbled a quiet 'thank you Kevin'

With his head down he got out of the car and went to his room and looked on his computer for a gym he could membership to. After searching for awhile he bought one and then looked for karate lessons and bought those for Monday, Thursday, and Saturday.

He then looked at the clock (7:30) he decided he would do his homework for the week and go to bed. The next morning Ben got up at 5 am unlike his normal 7 am routine.

He got up and went to . After getting a kiwi, strawberry, and kale smoothie. Ben proceeded to go to the gym.

He started on the treadmill for 30min then lifted weights for an hour. Then showered and changed and walked to school. When he got there Kevin and Gwen had just arrived. Kevin yelled "Hey Ben!"

Ben looked over and walked over to them Kevin spoke first "We went to your house to pick you up but you weren't there."

Ben softly whispered "Sorry that you had to waste your gas here Kevin."

Ben reached into his wallet and got out a 10 and gave it to him "Here this is for the gas you wasted, you don't have to pick me up anymore I'm going to ride my bike for now on. Good bye Kevin, Gwen."

Ben then walked off as he put his head phones in to listen to 'Neverland' by All time Low. Gwen looked at Kevin "That was...weird." Kevin looked at the 10 and furrowed his eyes "Yeah your tellin me Ben never pays for anything."

Gwen glared "That's not what I meant." Kevin nodded while thinking /I know. I hope Benji is ok/ "Well see you later." Gwen waved and walked to class.

Ben did all his school work in recoded time and at lunch he went to Mr. Smoothy and got a blueberry chiller and went to his 6th.

After drinking it he did all his work and asked to see his 7th period teacher. He was allowed and he ran to ask for his assignment. He sat and completed it in 5 minuets. Ben decided to leave school to go to karate practice for 3hours.

He rode his bike for an hour home and arrived at 5 and then he got a call to a robbery Ben left and was there in 30 minuets flat he beat the guy in another 30 and left.

Ben went back home at 7. Taking his time to get home. When Ben got home he went to bed, after saying night to his mom and dad.

Around 9 he got a call from Gwen "Hey Ben! Wanna go get a smoothie with me and Kevin?" Ben spoke in a monotone like voice void of all emotion "No, thank you Gwen. Go have fun and I may see you and Kevin tomorrow. Good night." And he hung up Gwen sat in Kevin's car with a shocked look.

Kevin asked "why the face?" "Ben just turned down a smoothie he said he might see us tomorrow." Kevin looked slightly upset and said "ok something is really wrong with Ben"

Gwen spoke what both were thinking "I hope he is ok." The next day went like the first Kevin went to pick Ben up only to be told by Sandra that he left early this morning. After that Kevin picked Gwen up and went to buy Ben a smoothie and went to the school. Again they run into Ben. Kevin shouted "Hey Ben!" Ben again walked over and said nothing.

Kevin handed him the smoothie and said "Here I got this for you." Ben looked up slightly to look Kevin in the eyes. Kevin could have sworn he saw pain in Ben's bright emerald eyes, but he couldn't tell because ben looked down as soon as he looked up.

Ben said in a soft voice, almost timid "No thank you. You can have it" He also paid Kevin for his troubles for stopping at his house and the smoothie. In all he paid Kevin a 20 and said "keep the change."

Then left to continue on with his day. Kevin and Gwen were really worried now. Ben's day went the same as Monday except instead of going to karate for 3 hours he went to the gym.

That's how Ben's week went for the next month till finally they had a mission and Kevin picked him up in his car. Ben sat in the back quiet and patient unlike his usual impatient hyper self this was the first battle he could show off his new moves.

After picking Gwen up they arrived and Ben turned into Big Chill. However he didn't shout the name or his phrase of 'Its hero time'. He just went into battle fighting strong.

The omnitrix finally timed out and Kevin shouted "Ben look out!" He went to protect the younger but Ben was fast, really fast!

He turned and punched the alien in the face and flipped him. Then went and took down 5 more all within a minute and then transformed into Wild mutt and finished the battle.

Gwen and Kevin didn't even have to do anything. Ben then transformed back and walked to Kevin's car passing an open mouthed Gwen and Kevin.

He got in and sat down, no gloating, no did you see that, no emotion or any hints of excitement. Just silence Kevin offered to buy smoothies after driving to .

Ben however got out said "Thank you Kevin, but I'm just gonna go home I will see you tomorrow" Ben jogged home. He didn't transform like usual he just jogged home.

Kevin was freaking out "what is up with him!" Gwen looked sad "I...I don't know but I think we did it." Kevin looked confused "what! what we do?" Gwen looked thoughtful "The battle a few months ago. We were pretty harsh. I mean all we do is belittle him. I don't blame him for not talking to us! He probably felt that in order to keep us he had to change."

Kevin looked deep in thought and said "Hey Gwen, Will you be ok if I just go home?" Gwen smiled "Yeah, i'll be fine bye Kev."

Kevin raced out of the parking lot and went to see Ben. He wanted answers and he wanted them now he knocked on Ben's door and his mom answered "Hello Kevin, May I help you?"

Kevin said politely ,as politely as he could manage, "uh Yes Mrs. Tennyson, May I come in and speak to Ben?"

She smiled "Oh yes of course he's in his room." Kevin walked in and went to Ben's room he didn't bother knocking and found Ben doing...homework!?

Kevin looked around and found that Ben's room was extremely neat and that worried him the last time he was here there were Sumo Slammer games every where and empty smoothie cups and chili cheese fry containers.

However unlike last time his tv was covered in dust like it hasn't been touched in months and no game station.

Kevin then looked at Ben he had developed some muscles. He looked like he could take Kevin on with out the omnitrix and win. He still wasn't nearly as big as Kevin but he looked good. Then he looked at his arm he was slightly paler too and way skinnier like he hasn't been eating like he normally does.

See Kevin never fussed that much about how much Ben ate, because he knew from when they were little that Ben had to eat more to be able to transform. It took a lot out of him, so he never made a big deal out of paying for his food. He only pretended to to keep up the whole tough guy act in truth he would do anything for Ben and Gwen.

"Hey Benji. What's up?" Ben turned and for the first time in 2 months he looked at Kevin in the eyes. Kevin saw all Ben's pain and self hatred it hurt. It hurt so bad that Kevin the great Kevin Ethan Leven broke down and hugged Ben.

He stepped back sat on Ben's bed and said in a rough demanding tone "Talk!" Ben nodded and said "Had to change to keep you guys." Then he went back to his home work.

Kevin wasn't gonna have it and turned Ben around "Explain." Ben studied Kevin's face and saw that he actually cared and sighed "You kept teasing me about how delicate and weak I was and Gwen kept saying how stupid I was and that I need to be more serious so I decided that you guys were right. How could I expect to be the wielder of the omnitrix if I'm weak and I don't take things seriously? I decided to join a gym and take karate so you wouldn't have to protect me when the watch stopped. Then I decided to not talk because you guys would think I'm joking so I stopped. I've been waking up at 5 am to work out at the gym every morning. Then I got caught up in my classes, you know it's funny I actually have straight A's now. Then I leave school early, because I finish so early and then I go to karate or gym for 3 hours and then do homework and sleep."

Kevin looked shocked Ben works out more then he does and then he thought about something "When do you eat? What do you eat?" Ben looked dead serious "I eat a smoothie at 5:30 in the morning and at 12 I get a smoothie from "

Kevin looked scared "Do you not eat anything else?" Ben shook his head 'No' Kevin looked mad "Ben! You have to eat more then that! You know that when you transform you burn a lot more then we do you can't not eat! You don't eat chili fries anymore?"

Ben looked at Kevin calmly and said "No I have no need." Kevin looked dumb foundly "do you eat anything other then smoothies?" Ben again answered 'No'

Kevin looked at Ben with a deadly glare "Come on your getting in the car." Ben slowly got up and walked to Kevin's car and sat quietly in the back. Kevin raised a brow wondering why he didn't sit shot gun. Then again he hasn't sat there in months.

Kevin drove to get 3 orders of chili fries, 3 burgers and 4 smoothies. "Your eating all of this" Ben looked up and was thinking /I better do what he says or I might lose him as my friend/

Ben nodded and slowly took a bite of chili fries but having not eaten solid food in about 2 in a half months he started to gag he put the fry down and said with tears forming "I can't...Kevin please don't make me I'm trying to be the Ben you guys need I can't do that if you force food on me."

Kevin was starting to get really confused "Ben we never told you to change I mean ya it's nice knowing you can defend your self but...man we're worried...I'm worried"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you think should I finish? Do you want full on Bevin or friendship Bevin?


	2. Kevin i'm trying here Ben

Hi guys I'm back maybe short but It the holidays haven't had a lot of time :D if you like this story go check out my others :D

Disclaimer still don't own Man Of Action does

Ben looked up into Kevin's eyes and spoke in a pain filled voice "Don't be worried about me Kevin I'll be fine I refuse to let you guys worry about me anymore...here"

Ben took out his wallet and gave Kevin 30 dollars. "Thanks for the food, but I'm not hungry." Kevin didn't want Ben's money he just wanted him to be ok. He's happy Ben can defend himself now but he shouldn't starve. "Don't worry bout it Benji...it's on me."

Ben shook his head 'no' " Here please take it." Ben said while getting out of the car "I will see you on our next mission...good bye Kevin." As Ben was walking away Kevin could have sworn he saw a part of his Benji die away.

/Dang it Ben you don't have to change I miss the old you. Jeez if only you knew how much you mean to me...and Gwen./ As Ben was running home Kevin started his car and drove beside him. "Come on Ben...get in I'll drive you home." Ben glanced over and kept running full speed.

Ben said panting "That's...okay...I...need...the work...out." Kevin shook his head 'no' "No you don't Ben. You already don't eat enough you don't have to push your self. Now get in you still have about a mile to your house." Kevin said the last bit in a demanding voice.

Ben stopped running and looked down letting his hair fall in his eyes and proceeded to get in the back of Kevin's car. Kevin stopped him by grabbing his arm as he past. "Shotgun's open we aren't getting Gwen." Ben shook his head. "It's ok I don't want to be in your way. I can sit in the back."

Ben gave a sliver of a smile nothing close to his normal, radiant smile that lights up everyone's day. Now that you mention it Kevin has noticed that for the past few months the town has been quiet and depressing lately...actually since Ben has stopped being...Ben.

Ben got into Kevin's car on the passenger side as to not upset his friend. Ben got in sat as close to the window as possible and curled up into a ball. Kevin looked over at said "Alright that's it! I want you to talk to me...joke with me...be Ben." Ben looked at Kevin confused "Is this not how you and Gwen wanted me to be? More serious...less weak...less annoying? Kevin I'm trying I really am I don't want to lose you (Ben starts to choke up and silently cry)...I don't want to lose Gwen. I can't I just...can't." Kevin looked shocked and curious. "Ben why is it so important to you that you keep me...and Gwen as friends?

Ben looked deep in thought and sighed. "...Kevin I have never had friends...Grandpa Max is the only person I have ever been able to talk to. Even my mom and dad didn't want to talk to me. I mean even now they don't care enough to ask what has been up with me lately. They even make me call then Sandra and Carl they don't like me to call them mom and dad...even when I was five...five years old Kevin. (by this point Ben was full on balling) Kevin I was ten years old before I even made a friend...that was you. You know all my life I have been bullied...Did you know that my own cousin didn't even like me? she didn't even know me."

Ben stopped talking he couldn't take the pain anymore. In the mean time Kevin was listening intensely and spoke up when Ben was done. "Ben...you don't have to change to keep me around...I'm sure Gwen feels the same way" Kevin rushed out the last part. Ben wiped his eyes and said in a sad voice "Kevin its fine I have had to change before so I wasn't bullied...I had just hopped that you guys would have been different." Kevin let a silent tear slide down his face. He had to talk to Gwen.

Don't forget to REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW and I will see you all later. Let me know if after this story you would like a squeal containing Bevin and Mpreg. =]


	3. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

_**Hey guys sorry for you to have to wait so long I was trying to come up with an idea.**_

As Kevin dropped Ben off at his house, after demanding that Ben drink the 4 Smoothies he had bought him and to take his money back, Kevin had decided that he had to talk to Gwen right now! When Kevin pulled into Gwen's drive way Gwen came running out excited to see her "dream guy" but was cruelly brought out of her day dream when Kevin walked up to her at the front door and pushed her inside saying the had to talk about Ben.

{underline is Gwen's thoughts bold is Kevin's}

ugh Ben its always about Ben. He never cares about me. I'm the beautiful girl in this 'team' yet he always picks Ben up first. Always hangs out with him never me. I swear sometimes I think Kevin is in love with Ben.

Kevin was fuming after hearing Ben's speech in the car he was upset. I mean yeah Kevin knew Ben was bullied but he never knew it was from more then just Cash.** Im so mad I have always felt bad about Ben being bullied by Cash and what ever that freaks name was that dished it out to him too, but he never thought Gwen his own freaking cousin could be as cruel as to pick on him to. **

**Then again it would explain a lot of things that happen between the cousins. Ben is a really strong guy it is hard to get under his skin and I now know why he had to grow up tough. Kinda like me...but no Ben deserved better then all of this. He is the sweetest kindest most caring person Kevin has even been around. Wait did I just think that. No im suppose to be mad at Gwen I will think more about this later.**

Speaking of the red head witch {hehe get it} here she comes. Kevin glared at Gwen when she went to sit next to him. Gwen stopped frozen in her tracks and asked as clue less as possible "What?" Kevin gave a small growl "How could you have possibly bullied your cousin all these years? He never did anything to you! When you were little you didn't even know him! You're his freaking family you were suppose to be there for him!" By now Kevin is standing and in Gwen's face. She looks terrified.

"Your suppose to be there for him now! Did you even know that your so called 'cousin' isn't eating anything but 2 smoothies everyday? Do you even know that he works out constantly AND fights? Oh what about the fact that if your cousin doesn't eat more then all of us he gets sick, because when he transforms he burns a lot more calories then we do? Like 5 of our work outs are one transformation for him! Gwen he could probably go into a coma any day now and you don't look like you give a crap!"

Gwen smiled slightly at the idea of Ben in a coma then furrowed her brows "Why do you even care Kevin? The only reason you joined this team was because of me." Gwen smiled and Kevin went to punch her but he thought about what Ben would say if he was feeling like himself. So Kevin calmed down and dropped his fist and said in a whisper. " No that's where your wrong it was never about you." Kevin turns to leave Gwen looks furious "What is that suppose to mean?" Kevin ignored her and walked out to his car.

Gwen was determined to get revenge. She ran to her room and got her spell book and looked for the spell she needed. If Kevin is so in love with Ben then I know his next move and that's when I'll make my move She picked up her spell book and spoke in Latin. "Benedicat et maledicam, et Ben, et hic partus valebit." {means I curse the and i bless the ,Ben, This man will have the ability of giving birth.}

_**Alright well REVIEW and if you haven't already FOLLOW and FAVORITE and tell me if I should finish sorry for the cliff hanger muhaha and sorry GWVIN and Gwen fans :D don't hate me!**_


End file.
